<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lolo's Twitter Drabbles by defholic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512965">Lolo's Twitter Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/defholic/pseuds/defholic'>defholic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/defholic/pseuds/defholic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I've decided that in addition to posting short ~1.5k pieces of writing on twitter, I'm also going to share them on here so that they're easily found and kept in a collection. If you want to request something, please send me a message on my curiouscat! </p><p>Each chapter is a unique work and unless otherwise stated none of the stories are connected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lolo's Twitter Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested by a curiouscat anon </p><p>Tags: Voyeurism, masturbation, sex toys, dirty talk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan wasn’t sure when his voyeurism habit first started. He’s always had a fantasy around watching people get off, peeking through the cracks in the door or pretending to be asleep in his bed while he watched the members he shared a room with jerk off under their covers. Living with seven other boys made it a lot easier to feed his fantasies, and he indulged himself in watching his members get off more often than he’d like to admit. He’d seen pretty much all of his members get off at some point, but Felix was always his favorite to watch. He loved the way that Felix’s cute dick fucked into his tiny hand, and the way that Felix put his tiny fingers inside himself, thrusting them inside hard and fast even though they were entirely too short to hit deep enough. It was almost an addiction for Chan, standing in the doorway of the barely cracked door, as quiet as possible feeling himself through his pants while he watched Felix. Chan had started sneaking back into the dorms when he knew that only Felix was home alone so that he could watch the younger boy touch himself. He carried the memories of watching the younger boy, thinking about him while lazily tugging at his cock alone in his studio. He wasn’t sure that Felix had ever caught him, he never brought anything up or even looked at Chan differently. </p><p>This day was no different, Felix finishing his vocal lessons first while the other members stayed behind at the company building. Poking his head in through the door of Chan’s studio, he let him know that he was going to head back to the dorms and would see him later that afternoon. Chan knew what this meant, it was more than likely that Felix would go home and immediately climb into bed, pulling down his sweatpants and pulling up a porn video on his phone, jerking off and making as much noise as he wanted under the impression that he was home alone. Chan gave him time. Around thirty minutes should be good, he thought. He’d be able to sneak back into the dorms quietly before Felix finished.</p><p>. . . </p><p>Arriving back to the dorms exactly thirty minutes later, Chan placed his key into the door as quietly as possible, he’d done this many times so his routine was perfect. He slipped his shoes off as quietly as possible and made sure the door didn’t slam behind him. That was when he heard it. Moans, louder than usual, and the voice he heard didn’t exactly sound like Felix. Chan stood like a statue in the hallway, focused on the noises he heard coming from Felix’s bedroom. </p><p>“Fuck, Lix. You were right, it feels so good.” Jisung. That was Jisung’s voice, undeniably. When did Jisung come home? What was he doing with Felix? Deeper moans echoed down the hallway now, obviously Felix’s. Chan had to see what they were doing. Luckily, Felix had left the door cracked as he always does, giving Chan just enough room to see inside the bedroom. The sight that he saw was enough to make him dizzy, jaw dropping in surprise. Felix and Jisung were laid out on the floor of the bedroom, both completely naked, between them a flesh colored double ended dildo. One end inside either of the boys. Felix had one hand on the middle of it, holding it in place as they both rocked back and forth on the toy. Since Jisung was facing away from the door, he couldn’t see him very well, but he could see Felix well enough. Felix’s dick was painfully hard and leaking against his bare stomach and both of the boys were whining quietly every time the dildo hit deeper inside of them. Chan had seen both boys jerk off a handful of times, sure, but he had never seen any of his members getting off together. Chan watched the boys intently, drinking in the cute sounds that they made while he slipped a hand inside his pants, almost hissing as his cold hand first made contact with his hard cock.</p><p> Chan stood in the hallway and jerked off while watching the two boys, doing all that he could to avoid making any noise. Felix had straddled Jisung by now, the dildo still deep inside both of them, but Felix had taken Jisung into his hand, stroking his cock while he bounced on the dildo. Chan jerked himself off faster now, feeling himself get closer to cumming as he imagined Felix bouncing on his cock instead of the toy, knees going weak and having to quickly grab onto the wall in order to stabilize himself. Fuck. The slap of his hand on the hard wall was a lot louder than he intended, scaring both of the boys in the bedroom as Felix looked up and stared directly at Chan through the cracked door. </p><p>“What was that?” Jisung says, not even looking back, which<br/>
Chan is thankful for.</p><p>“I don’t know, something probably fell in another room.” Felix looks away from Chan. He knows that Felix saw him this time. Does Felix just not care? He goes back to looking down at Jisung, jerking him off faster than before. </p><p>“Touch me too, Jisung.”  Jisung brings up a warm hand to wrap around Felix’s tiny dick, the same way that Chan had seen Felix’s own do so many times. But this time, Felix moans dramatically, bouncing harder on the dildo. Chan knows that he should feel awful, he should’ve run away after getting caught, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the sight in front of him. Felix was so intoxicating, Chan’s vision going hazy as he watched Felix, he put his hand back inside his pants. Fuck it. What’s the worst that Felix could do to him? Chan even used his free hand to push the door open a little farther, making sure that Felix could fully see what Chan was doing. Chan had fully pulled his cock out now, pants bunching up around his ankles.  Jisung didn’t take any notice of it, but Felix had locked eyes with Chan in the doorway, moaning like a porn star as he got close to cumming. </p><p>“Let’s cum together, Ji.” Felix tells Jisung and he nods, telling the boy on top of him that he’s already close. Felix ignores him and keeps staring at Chan, biting his lip and letting his eyes roll into the back of his head as he cums hard, pushing both Jisung and Chan into their orgasms too, Jisung’s cum painting his chest and Chan’s squirting onto the hardwood floor beneath him. After this, Chan feels ashamed. He pulls his pants back up and leaves the pool of cum on the floor, leaving the dorm just as quickly and quietly as he’d showed up. He was sure that Felix was going to be pissed with him, that after he and Jisung had cleaned up he was going to come back to the studio and beat the life out of Chan, but he didn’t. As a matter of fact, Felix never said anything to Chan about how he caught him that day, because truthfully, Felix had known all along about his hyung’s dirty secret.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter: @chanshole<br/>Curiouscat: @chanshole</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>